Whoopsey
by LadyDoomOfNight
Summary: Jasper gets so effected by Emmett and Rosalie that he has to take it out on someone and the only person around.....is Edward. WARNING: yaoi, JasXEd EmXRos JacXBel EdXBel first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Whoopsey!**

EPOV

Alice, again, had taken my sweet Bella on another shopping trip. Yes, Alice may find them entertaining but Bella (I knew) did not in any way. But to try and ease things up, I had persuaded Esme to join them...just in case Alice got a bit too wild. This left me, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie in the house. Carlisle was at the hospital. Me and jasper were spending time together as we rarely did nowadays, what with him avoiding Bella and my always being with her it had become hard to spend brotherly time together. Emmett, as usual when our parents were out, was doing "stuff" with Rosalie in their room. It was becoming all too difficult to blot out there thoughts...

_OMG, this is new...he's never tried that position before_ Rosalie thought as we heard her giggling uncontrollably

_mm mm, I bet she's loving this, thank goodness for that book I found in Carlisle office. Who knew he could help in having sex...enjoying the show Edward?_ Emmett wondered, screaming the last part into my heard as he chuckled slightly at what he knew I would be trying to do.

_Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice_, was all I could hear coming from Jaspers mind...the horniness coming off Rosalie and Emmett must be driving him mad...it usually did. Out of all the couples, they were the worst...they'd be at it every moment if they could be. If it weren't for Carlisle and Esme, I doubted that they'd stop at all.

"Jasper, why don't we try to do something to distract you from what those to are doing?" I said jerking my thumb at the stairs, whilst he started to rock backwards and forwards. He turned his head slightly towards me and I could see that his eyes were shut tight trying to ignore what was going on upstairs.

_Try something? Like what? What could possibly distract me from the stuff coming off those to rabbits_. He thought, rocking faster, using his vampire speed. Emmett roared down the stairs as Jasper flinched again from everything that was going on.

"Well I don't know. What do you think would help you as you're the one we need to distract?" I said, running a hand through my hair and thinking. Suddenly Jaspers mind went blank, even though Emmett and Rosalie were still having sex. He stopped rocking and turned all the way round to face me, he started looking at me and I could see his eyes were full of lust. I started to get a little worried around this point.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I said as he started to advance on me.

_Please Edward, I need this. I cannot wait 6 hours till Alice gets home and I have to get this sexual frustration out now. Please do this for me. _As his thoughts stopped coming I found his lips crashing against mine. _WHAT THE FUCK!!_ _JASPER IS GAY!! o shit i'm kissing him back...does that mean i'm gay? I can't be i'm in love with Bella and he loves Alice! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!_

**JPOV**

Edward's lips were so sweet and hard. It almost felt like I was kissing a women, the way his lips melted into mine and the way his fingers roamed through my hair. I wasn't gay I just needed to do something whilst Rosalie and Emmett got some. Edward started to moan and this made me want it more...i trailed my hands down his hard chest and ripped his shirt to shreds. Whilst doing this I started to kiss and nip his neck whilst he moaned softly into my hair and pulled my shirt off.

_Edward I'm sorry I'm doing this to you but I need it please understand_, I thought whilst moving down his chest and licking all over his muscular abs.

"it's fine Jasper just...don't...stop" Edward replied panting a little now that I had his nipple in my mouth. I was biting it gently whilst letting my hands linger on the skin just above his pants.

Roughly, he pulled me up and kissed me deeply, pushing his tongue into my mouth and sucking slightly on my lower lip. This sent me over the edge and I get hard. Feeling my erection against his groin sent him hard too. Never had I thought I would react like this to the feel of another man. Without realising he has pulled my pants off and about to pull my boxers off. Put before he could I had him naked and my hand was running down the side of his dick, making him become extremely hard.

I could feel the lust and want coming off him and I knew that he would go with whatever I wanted. Just then half the lust and arousal that was pouring into me was cut in half as both Emmett and Rosalie reached there climaxed and stopped. A picture of Alice came into my mind and that was enough to jolt me to my senses. I stood up and looked at the scene that surrounded me. Edward was there lying on the sofa naked staring up at me with expectant eyes, his dick hard and wanting. I was standing up with only my boxers left on. At that point I realised what I had been about to do...


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoopsey**

**AN: right, usual thing don't own the characters, thank-you for the review and keep reviewing!**

BPOV

"Right, I don't care what you say, we are getting this outfit...no matter how many outfits you already have!" Alice yelled at me, I knew she'd get her way, she always did. Besides she thought it was an amazing outfit. I thought it was unnecessary! Suddenly Alice went shock still and both me and Esme knew she was having a vision. As the life came back to her eyes, I was interested in what she had seen because not only had the life come back but a lot of hurt emotions were showing in her eyes...but she quickly covered this.

"What did you see Alice?" I said trying to put the outfit back on the rack.

"O, just what everyone was doing at home, nothing interesting. TAKE THAT OUTFIT OFF THE RACK BELLA, WE ARE BUYING IT!" she replied, grabbing the clothes and placing them on the checkout. I could tell she wasn't going to talk any more about her vision and knew that she was going to keep me shopping for the rest of the day, all thoughts of her vision were removed though as she tried to drag me, once again, into Victoria Secrets.

"Aliiiice! I don't need another set of underwear, you bought me enough to last me 14 lifetimes, last time we were here!" I groaned trying to drag my feet...but I was no match for Alice.

_6 hours later; _APOV

_Edward, get up to your room and get Bella in her new outfit...you will love it!_ I called out to Edward, trying to get him away from Jasper. My vision had disturbed me deeply, and if what I saw was true then me and Jasper wouldn't be an item for much longer. I had seen them having oral sex. I didn't know why, or how they could have done that, to me and Bella, but they had and there was going to be hell to pay.

"Jasper, honey, where are you?," I sang through the house in the voice I knew he loved. "Come out honey, I've got a surprise for you..." I continued as I felt cold, familiar arms circle around my waist.

"Hello there my sweet, pixie. I've missed you so much. Let's go get some privacy...I don't like standing here in the living room" He whispered into my ear whilst biting my earlobe gently.

"mm mm okay" I replied racing up to our room. If there was going to be a time to confront him, it would be now.

" I've missed you so much Ally, you wouldn't believe, I hope your ready cause I'm not going to give you a chance to stop." Jasper growled racing after me and pushing me roughly back onto the bed whilst pressing his lips against me.

"O I know honey, I know, but I have a few questions first." I replied flipping us so I was on top and in control. I straddled him and thought about how to phrase my first question. I could feel his erection pressing against my centre already. Suddenly inspiration came.

" Did you and Edward have fun today?" I asked him, smiling slyly, whilst slowly ripping his shirt off, bit by bit.

" Not really, Rosalie and Emmett, we're quite busy so I was focusing on distracting myself." He replied closing his eyes. I now had his shirt off and I was slowly trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. I was surprised by how honest he was being. I had expected him to lie.

"And how did you distract yourself, my darling?" I purred slowly unbuttoning his pants, and pulling down the zip

"We...um...we played a few games. Had a little fun. But I went hunting after they stopped. Why?" He finished, suspicious colouring his voice.

"Your a good liar, Jasper. But I know what kind of "games" you played with Edward. You had sex didn't you?" I yelled at him, giving him my most evil of evillest, evil eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoopsey**

**AN: Don't own the Twilight series, wish I did.**

chapter 3

EPOV

My god, Alice was right, Bella looked amazing in that outfit! The black lace hugged her curves beautifully I felt like I would have to take her in that spot, just like our wedding night. Wobbly as she was in black, glossy high heels, she looked amazing with her hair pulled back with a hair band and her nails painted in a delicate deep red.

"Bella," I said, my voice coloured with desire " You just look to ravishing in that outfit...I think Alice bought it simply to taunt me." I couldn't stop my eyes roaming over her, again and again. She just looked so beautiful. Even more so when she blushed at my words.

"I don't know about whether she did or not. Edward What's wrong?" I could barely hear her over what Alice was screaming and what Jasper was screaming in my head.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SLEPT WITH OUR BROTHER AND ARE TRYING TO LIE TO ME ABOUT IT!"Alice screamed through the entire house. Everyone in forks could hear her screams, I was sure.

_Edward I need your help here. She won't believe that we DIDN'T do it! Please help me! _Jasper pleaded mentally. This was all getting out of hand. Me and Jasper had almost had sex but we didn't because...why didn't we?

"Bella I have to help Jasper, um maybe you should come down to. There's quite a bit of explaining to do." I was scared at what she would think about what has almost happened. I picked her up and ran with her to Alice and Jaspers room. To find Jasper on the bed with no shirt looking terrified and Alice standing over him screaming herself hoarse.

"And here's the other bastard, how could you Edward? How could you fuck Jasper without thinking about what it would do to me or Bella?"She continued to scream walking up to me and sticking a finger in my face.

BPOV

I could hear Alice's screams and I wasn't sure what was going on. She was screaming about Edward and Jasper doing it...but that couldn't be. Edward would never do that kind of thing to me. He wouldn't sleep with his own brother. Never.

"Bella I have to help Jasper, um maybe you should come down to. There's quite a bit of explaining to do." Edward said, starting to wring his hands. When he picked me up I didn't even notice. Alice was saying that Edward and Jasper had slept together and Edward wasn't denying it. He was telling me he had to explain. Did this mean he actually had slept with Jasper? I was only vaguely aware of what was going on.

"...do to me or Bella" I caught the end of what Alice had screamed into Edwards ear.

"Edward? What...What is Alice saying? Y-You slept with Jasper?" I asked, unable to keep the hurt out of my voice. I looked up at him as the tears crept down my face.

" Bella please don't cry, it wasn't like that. Please, you have to believe me. Me and Jasper didn't have sex. I swear. I would never hurt you like that." Edward was pleading his topaz eyes begging me to believe him. He tried to hold me but I couldn't. I pushed him away as hard as I could.

"You promised you'd never hurt me again Edward. You lied!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face like a flood. I ran out of the house to my truck, surprisingly I didn't fall. As I reached my truck I found the door unlocked and I jumped inside. I had no idea where I was going...I just had to get away from his house. I couldn't go to my Charlie's. He'd be happy me and Edward had had a fight. Soon, it grew to painful to think, and I drove blindly along the highway. Without realising it I began to drive towards La Push. Jacob! Of course, my personal sunshine. He was one person I knew I could rely on. Once again I thanked the gods that he had returned after the wedding. Jacob was the person I needed right now. Charlie wouldn't mind that I was at Jacobs. I could stay there for a bit and Charlie would be perfectly fine with it. And Edward couldn't reach me here. Not without breaking the truce. He would never do that. Never.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoopsey**

**AN: don't own the twilight series really wish I did. Okay seriously I've had 1029 hits and 2 reviews! I don't want to be a review whore, but seriously...it's madness... I'm writing a chapter a day and with my homework and school, that's no mean feat! Please review...!!**

Chapter 4

Jacob POV

Bella had been on my mind every second since I'd been back. Every second had been hell but I could not stop thinking about her. Every time I tried to sleep her face would come up. Her hair windswept, her deep chocolate eyes full of warmth. And every time I thought about those eyes I was reminded of what she was going to be turned into. A blood sucker. Her eyes wouldn't be chocolate any more they'd be topaz. I missed her. I didn't want to but I missed her like hell...all the time. I needed to see her and I knew that I had to before she was changed. I'd been debating that night whether to go to Charlie's that night or not. Little did I expect to her the familiar growl of Bella's truck. As soon as I did , though, I ran outside even though it was pouring with ran. Bella had only just pulled up and I could see through the windscreen she had been crying. I climbed into the truck and wrapped me arms around her. She began to sob into my chest.

"Bella, what's happened? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" I franticly asked her. What had happened for her to be so upset?

"He...he...he...he fucked Jasper!" Bella sobbed. I couldn't help but stare at her when she said this. He had fucked his own brother? When he was married to Bella? How could he do that to someone as sweet and delicate as Bella?

"Come on. Let's get you inside. You're staying with me for a while Bella and there's no point trying to argue. Billy and Charlie won't mind. You can stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch." I said this quietly as I picked her up and carried her quickly into the house.

Even walking quickly, I hadn't been able to stop her getting wet and so once I got her up to my room I told her to stay put and that I'd be 2 minutes and with this I ran down stairs.

"Billy, can you quickly call Charlie and tell him that some things happened at the Cullen household and that Bella will be staying her for a while?" I replied searching through the fresh laundry pile to find some fresh sweats and a shirt.

"Sure thing Jake. What happened?" Billy agreed, wheeling himself over to the phone. I paused thinking of what to say.

" I don't even know, to be honest. She's to upset to talk at the minute and I think she just needs some time to get it out." I replied, finding the sweats and running up the stairs to avoid any questions. I slowly opened the door to find Bella asleep on my bed, arms wrapped herself as if she was trying to keep herself together. I sighed and put the clothes on the end of bed.

"Oh Bella, what has he done to you this time?...At least you're here now where I can protect you." I whispered to her whilst lifting her up and putting her under the duvet. Moving towards the door, I looked back at her before turning the light off. She looked to peaceful when she slept. It was one of the few times I had seen her without any worry lines on her beautiful face. I turned the light off, closed the door and sighed again.

"Charlie says that it's fine if she sleeps over. Tell me Jacob, what's really going on? I could hear her crying, and I know some things going on." Billy said, turning the TV off and looking straight at me.

" Something happened between 2 of the bloodsuckers. Edward slept with his brother...but that's all I know. I'm not going to pressure her to tell me, I know what it was like last time and I don't want to send her back to that. I want her to stick around...but she's married to the bloodsucker...what am I supposed to do? I have a married women sleeping in my bed, who also happens to be the person I'm in love with and her husband is my mortal enemy...this isn't going to go down well with the pack." I explained, sinking into a chair and putting my head into my hands. My life is so messed up.

"Jacob, it'll be all right...the pack accepted her last time and they will this time. About her being married to Edward...we'll just have to see how that goes. This could be the last straw for them., but it could also make them stronger then ever before. We just have to see how it goes and ride it out. For better or for worse. Bella will be staying here for a while, everyone can see that. Charlie's going to drop off some stuff of hers tomorrow before work...it'll be all right Jake. You must be tired and hungry. There are some cold sandwiches in the fridge and I'm sure you'll be okay on the sofa...don't worry so bad Jake. It'll work itself out in time." Billy finally finished. It wasn't often that he made a long speech but when he did it usually was full of things that were true. He wheeled himself off to his room and I decided that I was too tired to eat so I just curled up on the sofa and for the first time in months...I slept without dreaming of Bella as a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoopsey**

**AN: Thank-you the 3 people that have reviewed! They were awesome reviews and I'm really happy that you sent them! But seriously, I'm not putting up chapter 6 till I get 10 reviews AT LEAST! Sorry this is such a long chapter but with all the lyrics and stuff, it turned into a long one.**

Chapter 5

BPOV

I awoke to find myself in an unfamiliar bed. My mind was a whirl of questions until my brain caught up with what had happened last night. I had found out that Edward had cheated on me and had driven to Jacobs. I looked around and saw that I was in Jacobs bedroom, there were sweats and a shirt at the bottom of the bed but no sign of Jacob. I quickly changed into the clothes and quietly walked down stairs. I peaked round the corner of the banister and saw Jacob asleep on the sofa, curled up and looking like he was about 12 years old. I walked over to him, sat on the floor and began to watch him.

About an hour later, my stomach gave a growl and I decided it was time to eat. I walked into the kitchen and quietly turned on the radio. I'm So Sick by Flyleaf.

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with where they live_

_let me live without this empty bliss_

_selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

I began to potter around the kitchen, and decided to make some pancakes. Without noticing I began to sing along to the song.

_If you want more of this_

_we can push out, sell out, dye out._

_So you'll shut up (shut up)_

_and stay sleeping _

_with my screaming in your itching ears._

I continued to sing whilst beating the egg and flour together. I was beating it in time to the song. I was screaming all my anger out. All my hurt everything. I didn't even care at this point if I woke Jacob.

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with where they live_

_let me live without this empty bliss_

_selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_Hear it! I'm Screaming it!_

_You're heeding to it now._

_Hear it! I'm Screaming it!_

_You tremble at the sound._

_You sink into my clothes_

_this invasion makes me feel_

_worthless, hopeless, sick _

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with where they live_

_let me live without this empty bliss_

_selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with where they live_

_let me live without this empty bliss_

_selfishness_

_I'm so_

_I'm so_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so_

_I'm so_

_I'm so sick_

" I didn't realise you were into metal." Jacob taunted, leaning against the door frame watching as I jumped out my skin as his voice.

"O Jesus, Jacob. You scared me...O it's a hidden passion of mine. I kinda got addicted to Metal and Rock a few years ago." I replied holding a hand to my chest and trying to calm my breathing.

" Well then...this song seems quite appropriate for what's going on at the moment." He replied coming up to me and turning the volume up. I Liked You Better Before You Were Naked On The Internet by From First To Last had begun to play. I began to sing again whilst putting the pancakes in a pan. This was one of my favourite songs but only now did I understand the lyrics fully to there meaning.

_It's amazing what you'll find when you just open your eyes_

_Sometimes love can leave you blind_

_But still you try_

_To cover up the lies, and ignore the signs_

_sometimes love can leave you blind_

_What I thought was a certainty_

_has left me_

_spinning in circles again._

I paused to take a breathe and Jacob began to sing Sonny's part of the song.

_Comparing to the last time that we had spoke_

_it seems to me that your not happy_

_like you used to be_

_To you I'm like a flavour that wouldn't last_

_You took one bite and spat me out real fast_

_And now this mark remains that'll never ever go away_

_And now this mark remains that'll never ever go away_

_And now this mark remains that'll never ever go away_

By the end of this part I was in tears again and Jacob was holding me close. The lyrics had outlined what had happened perfectly. I had been left blind by Edward swearing he wouldn't leave me again. But in a way he had. And I'd done that to Jacob. I'd taken one bite and spat him out again and left him for Edward. I'd made him pick up the pieces of me and then left...and I decided I wasn't going to do that again. If he was willing to pick my up again after Edward had broken me for a second time then there was no way I would hurt Jacob again. Not even for Edward.

"Bella...I have to let go of you now because those pancakes are going to burn and personally, I need some food." Jacob said quietly, letting go of me and saving the pancakes. As soon as his arms left my waist I began to hurt again. I needed Jacob. In more then just a friend way and I was stupid to try and ignore that fact.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I shouldn't have hurt you in that way, it was a horrible thing for me to do and I promise I won't do it this time. I love you Jacob and I wish an idiot not to see it before." I said slowly. With each word that I said the statement became truer and truer. As he turned to face me, Killing Loneliness by HIM (His Infernal Majesty) came onto the radio and I could tell from his eyes that what I had just was the only thing he had wanted to hear for a long time...and I knew I would never leave his side again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoopsey**

**AN: Don't own the Twilight series, wish I did. Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day!! **

Chapter 6

EPOV

"Bella...don't go," I called out, tears pouring down her face as she ran out of the room. "Alice! How could you?!" I screamed at her, still staring at the door which Bella had just run out of.

"Me? ME!! YOU DID THIS YOURSELF EDWARD BY FUCKING JASPER!! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO PUT THE BLAME ON ME!" Alice screamed back slapping me hard across the face. I stood stunned by the force of her hand.

"I didn't have sex with him, Alice...It didn't happen like that. Rosalie and Emmett were having sex in their bedroom and Jasper got over-whelmed by them and needed some relief...I was the only one around and he took the "sexual frustration" out on me. But before anything happened we stopped. So please stop yelling at me because you see I have to go and get my wife back before she tries to kill herself again." I replied calmly, before walking out the house and staring around the garage. Bella's truck wasn't there. I ran to the Volvo and sped off without bothering to unlock the door. I just ripped it off. Bella had set off a few moments before and I hoped that I'd be able to catch up to her.

I sped off thinking about where she was likely to go. Charlie's I assumed she'd go to first and so I sped off there. As I drew up to the house I listened out for her but found no sign of life apart from the TV, her truck wasn't here either so I fishtailed on the high way and went in the other direction.

_Where could she be? Where does she go when she's upset..._Suddenly the though sprung to me. The last time she'd been really REALLY upset was when I left her...she'd gone to Jacob...what if she'd gone there this time as well. I wouldn't be able to reach her there. She was out of the area in which I could protect her, I swore and drove faster towards the boundary line. I skidded to a stop just in front of it and began to pace nervously. She'd have to come out of La Push at one point to get some clothes and I would be here waiting. As the hours grew and I saw no sign I began to worry more and more...there were trees near by and I began to rip the branches off to take away my frustration, this didn't help much as I was too worried about Bella.

I had to make it up to her. I hadn't been given a chance to explain through Alice's rantings. What would happen this time?...What is she left me for good?

JPOV

I sang with Bella her voice hundreds of time better then Matt's. I had loved this song for months and had related to it for so long since Bella had left me. I rescued the pancakes leaving Bella to her own thought's for a bit.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I shouldn't have hurt you in that way, it was a horrible thing for me to do and I promise I won't do it this time. I love you Jacob and I wish an idiot not to see it before." Bella said suddenly. After everything that had happened recently this was the last thing I expected to here coming from her lips, but boy was I glad to hear it. I didn't even register what song began to play on the radio as I turned towards her. She was smiling shyly and I could tell that she'd only just come to her epiphany and that she has seen the happiness in my eyes. I had been wanting her to say that for so long. So long had I wanted to hear her say that she loved me not that leech. And now she finally was. I swept her up in my arms and hugged her close, my lips devouring hers. I couldn't tell if she liked this or not at first as she was stiff with shock but soon she relaxed into it and put her arms around my neck and began to kiss me back. I ran my tongue against her lip gently and she eagerly let me in. Never had I kissed someone with so much passion before, I put everything I had been holding back into this kiss and I couldn't help but notice that she was putting just as much into it.

"Ow, Bella stop stop," I whispered putting her down and reaching to the back of my head where her hand still was. "I think your rings have got tangled into my hair." I tried to un-tangle them but they were well and truly fixed...it was only then that I remembered... I had been kissing a married women...not only married but married to my worst enemy.

"O Jake I'm so sorry, I'll get the scissors. Hang on." She said reaching over to the draw and pulling them out...from all the time she had spent her before she knew where everything was. She cut me loose and began to play with her rings.

"Jacob...I think we both just realised...I'm married. These rings prove it. I want to be with you, but I want to be with Edward too. I don't know what to do. I should have given him a chance to explain instead of running off like that. Jake I never want to hurt you again. I've already hurt you enough in the past. But I need to find out Edwards side of the story, so I'm sorry but I need to at least talk to him...even if just to give back these rings...but I have to find out what really happened between him and Jasper before I make my mind up...Do you understand?" Bella questioned me. I understood her completely, she was after all married to the leech I couldn't expect her to come straight to me without finding a way to end it with him first, it wasn't fair on her. I nodded.

"I understand Bells and if you want I'll take you to the boundary line now...just promise me you'll come back tomorrow...I don't want to lose you...not like last time." I replied, looking at her sadly and knowing that this was what she had to do if I even had a chance with her again.

"I promise Jake...I swear on my life. I will come see you tomorrow but I think I'll drive myself to the line if that's okay with you" Bella hugged me and we said our goodbyes. It may only be till tomorrow but it still seemed like forever till I would see her chocolate eyes gaze into my black ones. I loved her and now I finally knew that those feeling were returned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoopsey**

**AN: Don't own the Twilight series, wish I did. Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day!! Sorry about keeping you waiting...i wasn't sure what to do in this chapter and kinda didn't feel like writing for a bit, but it's up now and is quiet long (for me) **

**_WARNING_...after much deliberation on my part I decided to put in a EdXBe lemon in this chapter. I know some people are reading because I put JacXBel on the summary and I promise there will be one...just thought I'd please some of the Edward fans as well. **

Chapter 6

BPOV

I slowly went towards to the border, knowing exactly what would be waiting for me. Edward. I didn't know if I was going to be able to face him yet, but I knew I was going to have to soon. I was going to make sure I did it on my terms and not his. I was scared but I knew that I was going to see Jacob tomorrow and everything would be okay eventually. I neared the edge of La Push and saw the tell-tale silver Volvo. There was also a considerable difference in the landscape. Quite a few of the trees seemed to have been de-branched. When I reached the other side of the boundary, I pulled up to the edge of the road and opened my door.

"Edward? Edward, are you out here?," I called out quietly, knowing full well that he could hear me. "Edward. Come on. I need to talk to you." I was getting annoyed now. The least he could do now was show up to try and talk to me.

Suddenly there was a slam and Edward was in the passenger seat. I turned to face him and I could see, in his eyes, that he was so sorry for what had happened. His topaz eyes dazzled me and I almost went back on my earlier epiphany.

"Bella. Please I need to explain to you first. What Alice said, wasn't true. I didn't do anything with Jasper. I almost did but I didn't fully do anything. I'm sorry and I will do anything to make it up to you. Absolutely anything." Edward finished taking my hand and holding it with both of his. I knew he was telling the truth but I loved Jacob exactly the same way as I loved Edward. This was turning into a mess. I shook my heard subconsciously and Edward took this as a sign that I didn't believe him.

"I understand. I'll leave now." Edward sighed and got out of the car, extremely slowly even for me.

"Edward no, I wasn't shaking my head because I don't believe you. I know that you're telling the truth, I'm just so confused right now. I love you. I always have, always will...but last night I realised what I did to Jacob when you left, and I went to his last night and he did exactly the same as last time. Picked up the broken pieces of my heart and put them back together. I can't expect him to do it again and then just leave to come running back to his enemy. I love him, Edward. Just as much as I love you. I don't know what to do. I'm married to you and I love you more then anything in the world. But I love Jacob as well. More then I did before. I don't know what to do. I'm going back to his tomorrow just to tell him what's going to happen. So now I need to know Edward. Why did you go that far with Jasper?" I slowly explained to him, I looked down at my hands, I couldn't face looking into his eyes.

"Bella, I've already told you. Nothing happened. We went as far as we did because...I don't even know Bella. He needed to get some relief out after what Rosalie and Emmett were doing and because of his power I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry Bella. Please, please, please don't leave me for that mu...for Jacob. I couldn't bear it if I lost you." He replied his voice coloured with pain of the thought of losing me. He took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"I am not sure yet Edward. I'm sorry. I understand now what happened...but what happened between me and Jacob...I need to think it through. I need you, Edward...but I need Jake too. I don't know what to do." My eyes began to tear up as I finished and my mind swirled with memories.

EPOV

Bella's face was in my hands and I could tell that she needed to get this out. But all of a sudden, I felt the urge to kiss her. Even though her eyes were tearing up I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her. After everything that had happened I just knew I had to kiss her. I crushed my lips against hers and after a moment of being still, she melted into my lips and returned my kiss with full eagerness. Her hands left her lap and began to roam through my hair. I pulled her onto my lap and moved my hands from her face to the top of her shirt and took it off before slowly running my hands over her smooth silky skin. She moaned into my mouth as I did this and I could feel her breathing becoming fast. She slid her hands down to the top of my shirt as our tongues wrestled for dominance. She quickly pulled it off and her hands began to run over my chest and abs. I reached behind her and unclipped her bra whilst moving my kisses down to her neck and collarbone . I continued to move my kisses down until finally reaching her breast. I took her nipple into my mouth and sucked on it, whilst with the other kneading and teasing it. I swapped and repeated the same actions onto the other. Bella was starting to moan out with pleasure and I could smell her arousal. My own was plainly felt by her as she was straddling me against the passenger seat in her car. Her hands moved downwards and started to un-button and un-zip my jeans. She pulled my mouth back up to hers and she began to tug my jeans off. I helped her pull them off, quickly adding them to the growing pile of clothes in the drivers seat. I made short work of her sweats and I smoothly ran my hands up her legs and chest, savouring the warmth that I drew into me and the silkiness of her skin against my hands. I went back to kneading her breasts whilst kissing along her neck and collarbone

"O...god Edward...please...I need you...in me...now" Bella moaned against me, growling the last part. Her growl made me even harder then I already was and I fully agreed with her. I ripped the last bits of material separating us and she lowered herself onto me, groaning as she slide easily onto me. She began to ride me, taking fast, long strides...moaning as she sank back onto me. I was in pure bliss...this sensation was the best and my hands, on their own accord, went up to her breasts and I was kneading them again.

"Bella...harder...faster..." I yelled out, thrusting up towards her, putting myself deeper in her with every stride. We moved together as one, our breathing becoming faster and faster. In time with this, Bella had begun to move faster on me and this in turn was driving me crazy. I could feel her walls tightening around me and I knew she was about to come. She did and this made me come deep inside her. She collapsed on me, her head resting on my chest...trying to get her breathing back to a normal pace.

"Edward...I must admit," she lifted herself up as she said it. "that was the best time yet...I think," She looked into my topaz eyes and then kissed me with full force. "I love you, Edward Cullen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoopsey**

**AN: Don't own the Twilight series, wish I did. Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day!! just thought I'd point out that Ash is my own character and I've made her up **

Chapter 8

JakePOV

I watched my love drive off, waving till she was out of sight. Once out of sight, I skipped back towards to the house. I had planned to shower but after a seconds thought I felt like I needed to so something with my hands so I headed out to the garage to fiddle about with my Rabbit. I'd been working on it for a few hours when suddenly I hear my dad calling me. I picked my shirt up which I'd earlier discarded as it was quite hot underneath the Rabbit and headed back towards the house.

"Dad? Did you call me?" I said as I walked through the door, pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Yea I did Jake, I just wanted to introduce you to Ash. She's coming to stay for a while as back in New York she hates life...she's a friend of the family but I don't think you've been introduced before." He finished waving his hand towards a figure that had her back to her. From what I could see at the moment, I saw a girl with long raven black hair, black skinny jeans and biker boots. She had a hand on her hip and I could see her skin was russet like mine. She turned around and I was blown away by her beauty. She had long black eyelashes that surrounded big green eyes. Her nose was small but not horribly so and slightly upturned, and her lips well full and a deep red in colour. She wore a small amount of eye-liner and that was it for make-up. I moved eyes downwards and I saw she was wearing a black hoodie, MCR **(my chemical romance)** t-shirt and a studded belt was hanging loosely over her hips. I looked back up into her eyes and saw that she had been doing exactly the same as me...all of a sudden I became immensely aware that I was shirtless and so I quickly pulled my shirt back on.

"um...Hi Ash...um...nice to meet you" I said...finding it hard to bring my words together. I then extended my hand and she shook it.

"Hiya, it's nice to meet you too. Wow My dad said that you were only 16 but you look way older then that...I'm 18 myself." She replied smiling. Her smile took my breath away. I knew I didn't want to be without her. All thoughts of Bella went out of my mind. I didn't care. I'd imprinted on Ash. I couldn't help it...I just wanted to take her up in my arms and kiss her. Her hand was still in mine and I pulled her forward and pulled her into a hug.

"O um...I'm sorry I don't know want came over me"I quickly said letting her go and blushing. She laughed brightly

"It's fine don't worry. I think we're going to get along very well...and seen as I'm going to be staying with you I don't think a hug is going to be too bad," she continued to laugh brightly and soon enough she had us all laughing.

"O...I've just thought where am I going to be staying? Because it seemed from the outside that there were only 2 bedrooms..." She stopped laughing suddenly and it hit us what was going on.

"uh...O...um...well..."My dad stuttered obviously trying to think of how it was going to work out.

"You can stay in my room. I don't mind, I'll sleep on the sofa...if that's okay with you..." I volunteered immediately.

"If that's not too much trouble. I don't want to inconvenience you in any way thank you. O um you don't have a garage do you? It's just I don't want to leave my bike outside seen as it rains so much...I don't want it to get rusty. I love my bike." She finished smiley warmly again...looking straight at me. I nodded thinking of how much fun we could have...Bella had left me my bike and I still had it stored in my garage.

It looked like having Ash to stay was going to be a lot of fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Whoopsey

**AN: Don't own the Twilight series, wish I did. Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day!! this is the last chapter to this story, but I'm starting a new story soon! by the way this chapter takes place the next day, when Bella's coming back to see Jake and tell him her decision. I know I promised for a Bella X Jacob thing, but really I can't exactly put on in now I'm SORRY! **

Chapter 9

BPOV

I pulled up in my truck and stopped to take a few breathes. Last night had been wonderful and although I didn't want Jacob to be hurt again I had to tell him that I was staying with Edward.

_That's weird,_I though, _Jake surely heard my truck pull up, usually he comes out of the house to see me? _I climbed out of the truck and tentatively knocked on the front door. There was no reply but I heard voices from inside. I pushed on the door and found it unlocked. I slowly entered the house and called out.

"Jake? Are you here? Billy? Jake? Anyone?" I shouted. No reply. Suddenly I heard movement from the front room. Confused I slowly made my way forward into the living room. I had my pepper spray in my had just in case it was robbers.

"Jake?" I was in the living room now and the pepper spray fell from my hand. He was there. On the couch. Making out with someone. A girl. I don't know why it had effected me in such a way but...he was supposed to be in love with me. But yet he was making out with some random girl.

"Jake?" I asked again. Finally, he stopped kissing her and turned to face me. Annoyance in his eyes .

"What the hell do you want, Bella? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?" He answered hostly. He walked up to me and instead of towering over me in a protective way, he had angled his body so that it was an obvious sign for me to get out.

"I said I would come back to see you today...I came to tell you that I'm staying with Edward. But I guess it was a wasted trip. Who is she though? I've never seen her before" I answered, my body deflating, then waving my hand at her.

"Jake? Who's this? Bella? Is there something I need to know?" The girl called out. She had raised herself up on her elbows and was buttoning her shirt up again.

"Ash, nothing you need to know...this is Bella. You know I told you about her, The Leech Lover. Remember?" Jake turned back to her, completely turning his back to me.

"Oh yea, so you're the one that Jake was in love with before I came along yesterday. You're the one that's broken his heart, and I guess you were coming back here to do it again, yes?" Ash(?) replied, coming over to Jake and wrapping her arms around his waist, staking out that he was hers.

"I guess so...You've told her about the werewolves and vampires then Jake? I thought that was forbidden." I backed off now, I didn't want to fight with someone that wore biker boots.

"It is forbidden. But not to those that you imprint on. Bella, just go okay. Your not doing anything here, you're not needed. Just go." Jake finished pulling Ash back to the sofa.

"Fine Jake. But I just want to ask Ash something. Why him?" I crossed my arms. I knew I had no right to ask but I needed to know.

"Well...what can I say? Bitches love him cause they know that he can rock." She replied, her and Jake laughing at a private joke. I ran out of the house and drove as fast as I could to Edward house.

EPOV

I could hear Bella's truck...I could also hear her sobbing, I rushed out quickly and saw her about to fall, before she could I wrapped my granite arms (as she often called them) around her waist and looked down at her tear stained face.

"Bella, love, what happened?" I asked worried. It was so annoying that I couldn't read her mind. I knew that she had one to see Jacob to tell her what her choice was, but what could have made her so upset? She's gone to La Push with so much confidence.

"He doesn't want me any more. He's imprinted on some stranger and he's just chucked me out of his life. He doesn't even want me as a friend" Bella sobbed into my chest, I didn't need Jaspers powers to feel her hurt. I picked her up (bridal style) and carried her up to our room. I laid her down on our bed and held her tightly to my chest. She cried for hours and I held her tightly to my chest, waiting for her to get it all out. Eventually she fell asleep and every now and then she would snuffle. I slowly slipped me arms from around her and went downstairs to call Jacob. I wasn't going to stand by and let him hurt Bella like that. The phone rang and finally on the 14th ring, he picked up.

"You are a disgusting being, Jacob black. You have hurt Bella more then she deserved. She came down today to try and let you down in an amicable way and you shoved her out and broke her heart. I hope you rot in hell." I finished what I was saying and slammed the phone down. I didn't want to hear his retort. I quickly ran upstairs to find Bella just about to start talking.

"Stupid wolf," she muttered, rolling over and sub-consciously her hands reached out for me. On not finding me her face crumpled, I slid her back into my arms and instantly I saw her face become relaxed and a smile spread across her face. "Love you Edward." she mumbled again and turned to face me. Nothing could explain how much I was glad that she hadn't chosen Jacob over me. I looked at my sleeping angels face and swiftly stroked her cheek. I loved her more then anything ever.

**THE END**

** Bitches by Mindless Self Indulgence**


	10. Chapter 10

Whoopsey!

AN: right this isn't another chapter. I'm just wondering, does anyone want me to do a sequel so you can find out what happens with Jacob and Ash? I just wonder if anyone wants to find out about what happens to them? So yea if you do then leave a review of this page saying yes or no okay?

Okaii bye


End file.
